Snow White and the Huntsman My Version
by BarebackRider
Summary: Snow White has to run for her life. The queen wants her head on a stake and her heart. But Snow runs into some very unfriendly characters on the way and a few allies.


_Chapter One of Snow White and the Huntsman my version _

I never thought it would end this way. Never in a million years. The wind hit my face like a whip, making my sky blues eyes water. I turn around to look behind me, my black hair streaming in the wind. I can hear the shouting and clanging of metal, chains and weapons. I dig my heels in to the horse driving it faster into the forest, my mind is in a whirl as I try and think of an escape plan. Nothing comes to mind but to run. A fatal battle cry rises from the pack as they gain on me; I see a fallen tree up ahead and decide to go for it. I push the stallion harder and soar over the tree; my heart leaps into my mouth as I realize I'm falling. A scream escapes my cracked lips as my body hits the hard earth, my bones rattle under the force of the impact. I open my eyes and see the forest swirling around me, I try and sit up and run but the touch of cold broken hands hold me down. Panic rips through my body I shake and bite at them, but they hold me down with chains. Next minute a sharp pain hits my head. And everything goes black.

I wake up to be in total darkness, chains bear me to the walls. I knew where I was. The rotten bitch had gotten me. My sky blue eyes scan the cell for any exit; I see a small metal plate with old bread on it. Then the door opens. And in comes the woman herself. The Queen her blonde hair up in a cradled bun, her dress dragging along the dirt-infested floor. A cunning grin comes across her devilish face, her hand reaches out and plays with my long black hair.

"I guess we meet again…. Snow White," she says with a mocking grin. She moves away and grabs the bread, then walks back to me. With one movement she stuffs it in my mouth. I choke and spit it out all over her and snarl.

"What do you want!" I exclaimed moving forward in my chains, my head swirled with fury.

The devil smiles and waves her hand in the air, a cane of some sort drops in the air and into the hands of the Queen. She flicks a strand of golden hair out of her eye and raises the cane. Black crows appeared as the Queen disappeared. I sigh and let my head droop, making my black hair fall over my face. "What am I going to do," I state out loud. Suddenly, guards came in and stripped me from my chains. I fall to the ground and wait till they leave to move, the men walk out their weapons hitting their armor making noise. I sit up and brush the blood and dirt off me.

The sound of people rose from outside a little opening in the wall, I stumble over to it to discover a thriving village people and children running around everywhere. I pull at the bars, trying to break free. I needed to go. Before she killed me. It was no use the bars wouldn't budge. I slump back and stare at the opening, why did she want me dead? I didn't do her any harm. The thought of dying wasn't one of the nicest thoughts. I get up and walk over to the gate and start swinging on it, moaning and shouting.

"Oh the dairy old sir!" I shout. One of the guards walks over and pushes me down, he enters the cell the points the spear at me.

"Prisoners do not speak!" he said gruffly.

I smile and tilt my head, kicking out my legs I knock the spear from the guard and take it for myself, with one powerful hit I knock the guard over the head with his own weapon. I drop the spear and run out of the cell. I run through the endless twists and turns, the guards with their spears and swords chasing me. I finally break free, out of the deathly cell and onto the streets.

I stop for a moment and look around before running, my heart pumped faster than ever as I sprinted around the village. The cries and shouts of the men were clear as a bell, I see a sewer drain and instantly slide into it. Unaware of were it goes, I slide like a rocket through the muck then, I see a glimpse of the sea until I realize I'm heading straight towards it. I brace myself and fly out of the tunnel, falling once again into the sea. My body hits the water with impact and I struggle to the surface, right now I'm swinging my arms and my legs trying to find the way up. Then suddenly I break the surface and gasp for breath, my sky blue eyes try and focus the picture of the world but it couldn't. I start swimming closer towards the rocks and extend my arms, leaping onto the rock I gasp and try and catch my breath, my lungs heaved in the oxygen trying to get it in.

A smile of relief washed onto my face as the thought of escaping from the hellhole finally seemed reality, the rushing sound of water filled my ears and I knew I had to get out. I pulled myself onto the rocks and lay back catching my breath, the impact of hitting the water had left me with breath. To be honest, it wasn't the smartest of ideas I have thought of. I lay there just trying to control my thoughts and settle myself, finally I get up and stand on my feet I look across the silvery blue water when I hear a bell has gone off. It was the escaped prisoner bell, and I was the prisoner. I quickly dive back into the water and swim to the mainland of the island, the frosty water chills my bones and rattles my teeth.

Seeing a boat I quickly duck-dive and pick up my pace, my black hair swirling in the water as I propel myself faster to get away from the Queen's Castle. I take a deep breath of air and see the woods, the sound of men rings alarm bells in my head, I swing round and see them in their shiny armor and heavy metal. I start to pound the water gaining speed, when my foot hits the soft sand I leap forward and start running into the dark woods. My gown and body was soaked through from the icy water and sewers. The damp soil gave way under my body weight and made the escape tracheas, the sharp pine needles and spindly sticks sliced the soles of my feet and the constant untangling of my hair from the branches made it harder work.

I run, as fast as the wind. The forest, engulfing me telling me there is no going back. The queen's men stop, screaming shouting I was crazy. I knew they were right. Running, I stumble through the dark forest the branches reaching out, tripping and holding me back. I look behind me, seeing no one chasing me, and then turn around to a branch in the face. My head hit the solid branch with crunching force I fall backwards. Limp. As I struggle to find my footing, I crawl around on the ground grabbing onto various things to try and pull myself to my feet. '_MOVE LEGS MOVE!'_ I scream out in my head but all my legs cry out '_No more! No more! Give Up! Lost forever!' _With my thoughts swirling, my body became sluggish and heavy. I smack into a poison berry bush, they looked awfully tasty...'_No'_ I told myself. Stay calm they're not after you anymore...

Or are they?


End file.
